This invention relates to cooling systems utilizing ambient air as a cooling medium.
It is known to use ambient air for such purposes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,488,518 and 4,023,947 contain exemplary disclosures of systems for cooling enclosures with ambient air, either with or without conventional mechanical refrigeration apparatus. Such systems become increasingly attractive when potential energy savings are taken into account.
Prior art ambient air cooling systems such as those disclosed in the aforesaid patents offer possibilities for saving energy. However, in most instances, they are lacking as to economy of operation. One shortcoming resides in the control of such systems in such a way that the mechanical refrigeration system cools to the same low temperature level as is achieved by the ambient air handling units. Since there is an acceptable operating temperature range for most refrigerated goods, this results in an unnecessary expenditure of energy.